Anything for my Brother
by p4poonam
Summary: Scott and Stiles, brothers if not by blood then by their bond and love for each other. They will have to make some tough choices in order to make sure the other survives and make some sacrifices (maybe their own life) to ensure the other's safety. hurt/comfort, Hurt Scott, Hurt Stiles, bullet wounds, wolfsbane, mountain ash, blood loss, life and death situations and evil hunters.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Anything for my Brother**

* * *

 **By: p4poonam**

* * *

 **Fandom: Teen Wolf**

* * *

 **Summary: Scott and Stiles, brothers if not by blood then by their bond...their love for each other. They are going to have to make some tough choices in order to make sure the other survives and make some sacrifices (maybe their own life) to ensure the other's safety.**

* * *

 _ **Note: A year ago, on January 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **(Dean Winchester's birthday), I published my first ever fanfic(The Birthday Duet). Today, on my first writing anniversary I publish again. Thanks for sticking with me. Hope you enjoy this.**_

* * *

 _ **Happy birthday Dean, my love 3**_

* * *

 _ **The usual disclaimers apply. Don't own anything. All characters and recognizable contents belong to their respective owners. Not making any money from this.**_

* * *

 _ **Not betaed so all the spelling and grammatical mistakes are mine. Let me know if you spot them.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

The last few months have been hell. For Stiles, even hell would seem like a walk in the park compared to what they have all been through recently. The Dread doctors, the Beast, the chimeras, THEO!, Malia's mom ...everything seemed to be piling one on top of the other. But things are getting back to normal again; or as normal as can be expected in Beacon Hills. The Pack is becoming a Pack again new Beta included. Scott and Stiles are learning to trust and forgive each other after the whole Theo and Donovan fiasco. Things between him and Malia are not so awkward anymore and even his dad and his health is in check. Stiles knows that Scott misses Kira, but he also knows that she will be back soon and until then Stiles will be there for his buddy so will the rest of the Pack. Lydia is as strong as always; not letting anything that happened at Eichen house affect her. The Beautiful genius. And thanks to Parish and his training, she can now protect herself.

So things have been good recently. Their lives and even the supernatural front have been calm. Stiles just can't help wonder if this is the calm before the storm; If he would be allowed to graduate high school before the shit hits the fan AGAIN.

* * *

Scott and Stiles are out "patrolling" the woods. It's just a routine check of the Hale-McCall territory. Someone from the pack checks the perimeter everyday. Today's their turn. Nothing wrong seems to be happening recently and the pack has started to relax. Stiles had driven Scott to the edge of the preserve and the boys have taken off on foot. They set up a slow jog keeping their eyes and ears (nose in case of Scott) open. Scott would sometimes increase his speed to check out something he has heard or smelled. The noises always turned out to be of nocturnal creatures who ran away as soon as they saw Scott's red Alpha eyes. Stiles joked about how his best friend is a big bad predator who scares away the bunnies.

The boys are having a good time. They are at the end of their patrol when Stiles says, "You up for an all-nighter. Let's head back to my place and we can order pizza and play video games until we crash."

"Sounds like a plan. What about your dad?"

"Daddy-o's got a late night shift plus its weekend dude. We don't have many more weekends left together before we graduate and leave for college and PIZZA dude. We can eat as much as we want without me tempting dad and feeling guilty about it. He won't be home to make pleading eyes at me and me relenting. It's bad for his health you know and I have been working so hard for his health after the whole chimera incident and his hospitalization. Speaking of hospitals, is your mom home or is she working?"

Scott gives a fond smile at his friend's babbling and wonders once again how does Stiles's brain work at so many different tangents at the same time. "Mom has a late night shift as well and it's Saturday tomorrow so we don't have school to worry about and I don't have to be at Deaton's until later in the day so video games sounds good. It will be just like the old times."

"Good. Shall we head back now?" Stiles asked when they reached the end of their territory.

Scott nodded and they headed back. They were about halfway back towards the preserve and Stiles's jeep when Scott felt like they were being followed. He couldn't hear another heartbeat apart from their own nor could he smell someone/something else but he couldn't let go of the feeling that they were being watched. He halted Stiles's forward movement by grabbing his hand with one of his and shushing him with the other. Stiles was immediately on high alert looking around trying to find anything suspicious but he couldn't place anything out of the ordinary.

Then all hell broke loose in a matter of moments. Two gunshots were fired from somewhere around them and both Scott and Stiles went down with pained groans. Two humans who appeared to be hunters came out from their hiding place guns held in their hands and pointed towards the direction of the boys.

One of them headed towards Stiles and the other towards Scott.

Scott could feel the wolfsbane spread throughout his body making him weak. He snarled and attacked the hunter heading towards him but all he received for his efforts was another bullet laced with wolfsbane, this time closer to his heart.

"Scott!" he heard Stiles shout his name as he once again went down on his knees. He could smell Stiles's blood, hear his erratic heartbeat and when he turned to face him, he could see Stiles's pale face looking even more pale than usual and his white t-shirt turning red with his blood.

"Let him go." Scott snarled in his alpha voice but it didn't seem to faze his captors. He started to struggle in earnest and headed towards the nearest hunter whom he still couldn't scent nor could he hear his heartbeat but found himself faced with an invisible barrier.

"Mountain ash" he said out loud.

"Yes. To keep dogs like you in check." replied the hunter closest to Scott.

"But why? We haven't done anything wrong and this is Argent territory. You have no right to be here and you are violating the hunters' code by attacking us." Scott shouted, banging his hands into the invisible barrier.

"Fuck the code and fuck Argent. The man is getting soft in his old age, letting a bunch of teenagers do as they will. Leaving his territory under a kid's command and going off to France, is it? And as far as doing wrong is concerned, you are doing it by your mere existence. All you Were's should be taken down as the rabid dogs that you are."

Scott could feel the wolfsbane spreading throughout his chest. He knew that it was only a matter of time before the poison reached his heart. He had to act fast. He had to save Stiles who was still losing blood from his own gunshot wound.

"Let Stiles go." He pleaded, "He's a human. You have no reason to attack him."

"Oh! This human has every reason to be attacked and hunted down just like your kind. He has betrayed his own species and allied himself with your kind so he will be hunted along with you.

"Betrayed his species" Stiles Scoffs "Dude are you serious?" Stiles says while trying to dislodge the hunter holding him under the gunpoint. "Seriously! Who talks like that? And WE," Stiles said gesturing towards Scott and himself, "We help save the said species from danger -save the people of Beacon Hills."

"And whose fault is it that the people are in danger in the first place?" said the gravelly voice of the hunter holding him.

"Seriously?" Stiles says disbelievingly.

"Enough!" Hunter one close to Scott roared. "We don't have time for this." And with that he shot Scott in the knee. Scott fell down with a pained grunt and heard Stiles shout out his name.

"Scott!" Stiles shouted. He struggled harder against the bulk of muscle holding him but it was all in vain. The hunter didn't budge an inch. Feeling despair and knowing that they both did not have much time left Stiles finally gave up and said to the hunters, "Stop torturing him, just kill us and get it over with."

"Kill you?" the hunter near Scott scoffed "and what? give you an easy out. No. No. No. You monsters deserve the pain of a slow and torturous death. You..." he said pointing towards Scott, "You feel that poison reaching your heart? Yeah! That's how you will die, feeling each torturous moment as the poison reaches your heart, slowly killing you and there is nothing you can do to prevent it, trapped in that mountain ash circle, not being able to prevent either your impending death or your friend's here..." he said pointing towards Stiles, "who also will die a few feet away from you, from the blood loss most probably and you will be able to hear him take his last breath and listen to his heart stop beating and there's nothing you can do about it except to wait and let the poison do its job. Now, usually we wait and watch you monsters take your last breath, don't we Ron?"

"Yeah! We do.", Said the hunter holding Stiles.

"But..." continued the first hunter, "Unfortunately we are on a tight schedule here. You see, it took us more time than usual to track you both down and set up the trap, and, the spell only works for so long. We have to get far away so that your pack won't be able to track us and we don't lose our element of surprise when we attack them again when they are grieving the death of their Alpha and his Emissary. Now ..."

"What spell?" Stiles asks interrupting the evil villain monologue.

"A spell that's hiding their scent and heartbeat. That's why they were able to jump us." Answers Scott.

"Now now boy, it's not that we wouldn't be able to kill you without the spell but it's always useful to have an extra advantage against your kind. Now enough talking. Ron, knock the human out so he can't break the mountain ash circle and let's get out of here."

Stiles started struggling again. "No! Don't! Wait... Scott!..." Stiles looks at Scott with so much sadness in his eyes, like he wants to say a thousand things but the words are failing him.

"Stiles!" Scott says in despair

"it's ok buddy. Remember it's not your fault..." Ron knocks Stiles with the end of the gun he was holding. "remem-ber that I love...you." and with that Stiles blacked out.

"Stiles!" Scott howls.

Ron drops Stiles on the ground and goes to the other hunter, "Shouldn't we just kill them?"

"And give them an easy death? No! They are going to suffer in what little time is left in their miserable little life."

"What if they manage to get out?"

"They won't. They'll be dead within the hour. Now let's go before the spell wears off and we leave a scent trail behind us."

And with that they left, leaving behind a howling Scott who was trying to break the magical circle like he once managed successfully, a Scott who was currently weak with three gunshot wounds, wolfsbane slowly spreading throughout his body, trapped in a mountain ash circle, unable to reach his best friend who was unconscious and slowly bleeding out only a few feet away from him just like the hunters predicted.

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **Should I continue?**

 **Your thoughts, opinions, suggestions and positive criticisms are welcome.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Special thanks to GFM & DrewSb for your reviews and to ****Julie(Guest) and a guest reviewer who I could not reply to. Also thanks to everyone who has showed interest in this story by reviewing, following or favouriting it. You guys make my day :)**

* * *

Scott was desperately trying to reach an unconscious Stiles who was lying only a few feet away from him but he was unable to do so due to the ring of mountain ash circling him. He could feel himself growing weak; feel the poison of the wolfsbane laced bullet wounds spread throughout his body. Blood loss was making him dizzy and unable to concentrate. He was unable to trigger his werewolf healing abilities due to the presence of wolfsbane in his system. He was shot three times, the most worrying wound was the shot to his chest as it was close to his heart, allowing the poison to reach that much quicker to its intended destination and ending his life. He was not worried about that at the moment, what terrified him was watching his best friend-his brother, slowly dying in front of him and not being able to do anything about it.

He was using all the strength that he could muster to break the ring, his eyes glowing red, hands pressed against the invisible barrier, howls and growls leaving his mouth but it was all in vain; the ring won't budge. Previously when he had managed to successfully cross a mountain ash barrier it had nearly killed him on the first occasion and the second time he'd required the help of Liam to break the barrier and rescue Lydia. He just wasn't strong enough now. The poison was slowly (not so slowly) killing him. He tried his cell phone that the hunters failed to confiscate as they never came physically close to Scott; just shot him (multiple times) and closed the magical circle. The phone unfortunately had no signal and he threw it away in frustration. He tried howling for his pack but received no howl in return. They were too far away in the preserve to be heard by the pack. Tears trickled down his cheeks, desperate prayers leaving his lips, not for himself but for his best friend—for Stiles to make it through this alive. His friend didn't deserve to die like this, like some rabid animal put down without any mercy. Scott kept calling Stiles name continuously, urging him to wake up, to not do this to him, pleading him to be ok and promising him that everything will be alright.

"Stiles!" he kept calling, "Stiles you gotta wake up buddy."

"Please Stiles."

* * *

Scott did not know how much time had passed. He had screamed himself hoarse calling out to Stiles and the blood loss and the poisoning was not helping the matters. The black veins of the poison had nearly reached his heart. He did not have much time left. Eventually he heard a change in Stiles heartbeat and his breathing. Stiles was gaining consciousness.

"Stiles! Stiles! Can you hear me? Please wake up buddy."

"Sc-ott?" Stiles croaked out. His head was pounding, so was his chest. Why was he lying on the forest floor? Oh right. And suddenly everything came back rushing, the hunters, the bullet wounds, pain. They shot Scott. And just like that Stiles was wide awake.

"Scott!" he said sitting up on the forest floor and looking around.

"Stiles! Thank God." Scott said, relief evident in his voice.

"Scott." Stiles said again crawling towards him. Stiles was becoming more aware now. He saw the mountain ash circle trapping his friend and hurriedly broke it. Scott slumped, finally free. Scott opened his eyes to check up on Stiles. Stiles was pale, paler than usual. His white t-shirt was now completely soaked in blood turning it red. Stiles had to be in a hospital, the sooner the better. He had to do it himself though; Scott could feel his time running out. The poison had nearly reached his heart by now. He had to convince Stiles to leave him here and save himself. Easier said than done.

"Stiles ... Stiles you have to get out of here."

"Yes. We just have to reach towards the jeep. There's wolfsbane in the backseat. We just... just have to burn it and use its ash and you'd be good as new. You can then drive me to the hospital." Stiles said reaching next to him.

"I'm sorry buddy but you'll have to drive yourself." Stiles turned towards him and Scott points out at the black veins reaching his heart. Stiles gaped in horror, tears streaming down his cheeks, "I don't think I have much long left. I can't make it that far."

Stiles was shaking his head, refusing to accept what Scott was telling him to do. "No. No. You don't get to die on me now. Get up. We are going to the jeep." Stiles tried getting up but stumbled, blood loss making him dizzy. He tried to support and help Scott to his feet but just then Scott's whole body spasmed and he started coughing harshly, black blood leaving a trail down his lips. Stiles was crying openly now, holding onto Scott. He had to do something. He could try and reach the jeep by himself but didn't think he would make it back in time to save Scott. His traitorous human body was once again failing him and this time it was going to cost Scott his life along with his own.

Once the coughing subsided, Scott once again urged Stiles to leave him, "Stiles, You have to get out of here. You won't be conscious for long. I can feel the blood leaving your body, feel you going into shock. You have to get out while you still can."

"I'm not leaving you alone."

"Stiles please... think about your dad, my mom, LYDIA, the pack, they need you. You have to try and save yourself."

"No." Stiles's mind was running a mile a minute. How could things go so wrong in a matter of minutes? One moment they were making plans to spend the whole night together, playing video games and eating junk food and the next moment they were being attacked by psycho hunters armed with wolfsbane bullets. He can't reach the jeep and the cure for Scott and neither can Scott in his current condition, so that option was out. Stiles won't abandon his friend and even if he did, he doesn't think he has that much time left to drive himself to the hospital before he loses consciousness. That option was out too. They could both die here together, that was the most likely option given their situation, or, or... There was another crazy option. Granted that it was dangerous but if it worked, it could save both their lives.

"Scott?"

"hmmm" Scott replied, he was feeling sleepy. That wasn't a good sign.

"Do you trust me?"

"You know I do."

"I'm going to try something. If it works, you'll be able to heal yourself and you can then take me to the hospital."

"And if it doesn't?" Scott asked cautiously, having been on the receiving end of Stiles's crazy plans before.

"Then we both die." Stiles says simply, his heart rate remaining steady. Not a lie then.

"No. You don't have to risk yourself. Just reach at the edge of the preserve and call 911 when you find a signal and you'll be fine." Scott said not wanting his friend to risk his life for him.

"Scott, I can barely stand, let alone walk. I can't make it without your help buddy. We have to at least try."

"OK." Scott said resignedly, "What do I have to do?"

"Nothing, just get me to the hospital as soon as you can once you start healing." Stiles said simply.

Scott did not like the sound of those words but he agreed anyway.

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **Should I continue?**

 **Your thoughts, opinions, suggestions and positive criticisms are welcome.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

 **Special thanks to MariAJB, GFM, VickyP & DrewSb for your reviews and to Julie(Guest), Alyssa(guest) and other guest reviewers who I could not reply to. Also thanks to everyone who has showed interest in this story by reviewing, following or favouriting it. You guys make my day :)**

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

* * *

"I'm going to try something. If it works, you'll be able to heal yourself and you can then take me to the hospital."

"And if it doesn't?" Scott asked cautiously, having been on the receiving end of Stiles's crazy plans before.

"Then we both die." Stiles says simply, his heart rate remaining steady. Not a lie then.

"No. You don't have to risk yourself. Just reach at the edge of the preserve and call 911 when you find a signal and you'll be fine." Scott said not wanting his friend to risk his life for him.

"Scott, I can barely stand, let alone walk. I can't make it without your help buddy. We have to at least try."

"OK." Scott said resignedly, "What do I have to do?"

"Nothing, just get me to the hospital as soon as you can once you start healing." Stiles said simply.

Scott did not like the sound of those words but he agreed anyway.

* * *

 _ **Now...**_

* * *

Stiles asks Scott to lie back down on his back. Scott does as he's told. Stiles has been learning from Deaton to use his Spark. Deaton had said that he had potential and that with continued practice and hard work he could use his Spark to protect the people he loved—his dad, Scott, the pack, his friends. He has been practicing under the watchful eye of the vet for the past couple of months. He had read all the books that Deaton had given him and then some more but all that he has managed so far was lighting and blowing off candles that too if he concentrated hard enough on the spark within and ignored the bleeding nose that he got on occasion.

Stiles had read in one of the books on how it was possible to draw out the poison from an infected person if you knew what you were looking for. Stiles knew that Scott was infected with wolfsbane and wolfsbane was something that Stiles was well acquainted with. Stiles has made it his life's mission to study as many varieties of wolfsbane as possible, to study its effects on werewolves and how to counteract them. He didn't want what happened at that motel during their cross country meet to repeat again. He still had nightmares about Scott drenched in gasoline, ready to light himself up under the influence of the wolfsbane powder from Coach's whistle. He remembers how close he was to losing Scott that day. Had he not set himself in the line of fire (literally) and pleaded to Scott, he would have lost his best friend then.

Since then Stiles has researched the hell out of wolfsbane. He has tried to collect samples of as many variations of the said plant as possible so that they can be burned and it's ash could be used when need arises. He currently had the sample of the wolfsbane that has infected Scott in his jeep but they couldn't reach it in their current situation.

Stiles lays his palms flat against Scott's chest. He didn't have much time left. The poison was almost up to his friend's heart which wasn't a good sign. He himself was fighting a battle to stay conscious and concentrate on the task at hand. Stiles closed his eyes and concentrated on the wound near Scott's chest. He just had to 'Believe' (that's what Deaton usually says anyway)and the 'Spark' will do it's job. He felt for the wolfsbane running around inside Scott's blood and nerves and guided his Spark to pull the poison towards the surface.

"Your hands are glowing."Scott said mesmerized but Stiles failed to answer as all his attention was focused towards eradicating the poison from his friend.

Scott could feel the black veins slowly moving away from his heart allowing him to breathe freely in what seemed like forever. He watched Stiles's hands glow and do something to the wolfsbane poison inside his body followed by a drop of fresh blood from Stiles's nose.

"Stiles." Scott says trying to shake Stiles awake from his trance, "Stiles, wake up. Your nose is bleeding." But Stiles failed to respond. He continued to draw the poison out of Scott's body and towards the surface ignoring Scott's calls and his own bleeding nose, shallow breathing and erratic heartbeat. He had to save Scott before he lost his battle with consciousness and probably his life. He had to give Scott a fighting chance for survival.

When Stiles felt that enough wolfsbane was drawn to gather the required ash, he concentrated harder on his spark, ignoring the now steadily bleeding nose and his throbbing chest and used the last of his waning strength to ignite the wolfsbane and burn it. He applied the ash on all of Scott's wounds and hoped that he got the method right and that it'll be enough to save him.

"You're going to be fine. Tell dad that I love him." Were the last words from Stiles before his heart finally gave up and it stopped beating, unable to handle all the strain caused by the use of magic and an injured body.

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **Your thoughts, opinions, suggestions and positive criticisms are welcome.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

 **Special thanks to DrewSb for your review. Also thanks to everyone who showed interest in this story by reviewing, following or favouriting it. You guys make my day :)**

* * *

One moment Scott felt the relief of the poison burning away from his system and in the next moment he felt dread and grief so intense that he forgot to breathe and his brain went offline. When finally the words said by Stiles made some sort of sense, Scott was besides his best friend in an instant. The lack of breathing and heartbeat from Stiles brought tears to Scott's eyes.

"No. No. No. No. Stiles! Don't you dare do this to me! I won't let you die on my behalf." And with that Scott started chest compressions. When, even after three rounds of compressions and breathing for his friend did not yield any new results, Scott gave an ear piercing howl; a howl, loud, filled with despair and grief. But unlike the other howls that Scott let out whilst being trapped in the mountain ash ring, this howl was returned by his betas, his pack. That gave Scott a renewed burst of hope that he wasn't alone, that help was on its way. He just had to keep the compressions going and keep breathing for his friend until help arrived.

He remembered how Derek managed to save Cora from the brink of death and tried the same with Stiles. He didn't care if he lost his Alpha powers like Derek did or lost his life; he just had to bring Stiles back to him, alive and breathing but there was no pain to take. Stiles's body wasn't feeling any pain currently as he wasn't technically 'alive'.

Scott, in his desperation and out of ideas continued with the compressions with added force, nearly punching Stiles in his chest.

"Five...Six...Seven...eight...breathe damn it." Scott's near constant tears fell on Stiles's face. Scott compressed so hard he heard a rib crack followed by the most beautiful sound of Stiles's inhale and a slow beat of his heart. Scott let out a relieved breath and hugged his friend for dear life. Relief was making him dizzy.

"Sc—o—tt." Stiles murmured.

"Yes Stiles, I'm here. I'm taking you to the hospital buddy and you're going to be fine." Scott said looking Stiles in the eye, with a huge watery smile on his face.

He took some of Stiles's pain away and wondered if he should continue with taking away all of his pain and in turn healing him or take him to a hospital where Stiles would receive top notch care by professionals who knew what they were doing unlike him, who didn't know if he would be able to take away all of Stiles's pain in his current condition. The wolfsbane poison has just left his system and his three bullet wounds were on its way healing, not completely healed. He was currently not at a hundred percent and any further delay to help Stiles would be detrimental. He would happily take all of Stiles's pain if it guaranteed his friend's survival. Derek had Peter to guide him through the process of healing Cora while he had only heard of how Derek managed it once and that too in the short, brief way that is Derek Hale's trademark. He can't risk his friend's life to trial and error. He will try and help Stiles if required, when he's fully healed and there's no chance of him screwing this up. He didn't care if he lost his Alpha status and his power. Stiles was worth that sacrifice.

Scott took some more of his friend's pain and gathered him in his arms. He could hear sirens in the distance now. He hoped that they were from an ambulance heading towards them. Maybe the pack, after returning his howl, called for help. If not, he just had to carry Stiles to the edge of the preserve where he could receive cell service and call for help or drive Stiles in his jeep to the hospital.

Stiles's eyes were closed. His head resting against Scott's chest; his breathing shallow; heart rate dropping slowly. "Hold on buddy, help's on its way." Scott said adjusting the precious cargo in his arms and starting his run towards the edge of the preserve and Stiles's jeep.

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **Your thoughts, opinions, suggestions and positive criticisms are welcome.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

 **Special thanks to DrewSb, GFM, Truechemistry and SamReid for your reviews. Also thanks to everyone who showed interest in this story by reviewing, following or favouriting it. You guys make my day :)**

* * *

 **Just a Short filler chapter. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Lydia has been feeling uneasy the whole evening, like something bad was going to happen. Her banshee senses were on a high alert making her jittery and nervous. She was alone in her huge house which was not helping the matter. She'd tried to distract herself by spending some time with Malia, and that'd helped take her mind of things for a while but now that sense of impending doom had returned again. She'd tried calling Stiles but when the call failed to connect, she remembered that he and Scott were probably by the preserve making their scheduled trip to check the territory. Not knowing what else to do and unwilling to stay alone, she decided to head over to the Stilinski's. She and Stiles have become close friends over the last couple of months ever since Stiles saved her from Eichen house. She felt safe with Stiles near her. At this point even the Sheriff's presence would be a welcome distraction.

By the time she reached the Stilinski driveway, she was on the verge of a panic attack. Her thoughts kept circling between someone's impending death and memories of Stiles. She was a complete mess and she blinked through tears when Noah Stilinski opened her car door and called out her name, "Lydia? What's wrong? Are you Ok? Lydia!"

"Sheriff? Stiles... he... I think something's wrong. Stiles is in trouble..." before she could say anything more they heard a howl coming from the woods. A few seconds later another howl, this time closer to them was heard in reply to the first one. Lydia had both her hands tightly pressed against her mouth, trying to suppress a scream that was trying to break free from her lips. Tears were freely flowing from her eyes. She blindly grabbed for the Sheriff's hand and said urgently, "We have to help them. We've to save Stiles and Scott. I can feel death drawing towards them. We have to hurry. They don't have much time."

In the next instance, Mr. Stilinski transformed into Sheriff Stilinski. He radioed the station, and guided his deputies and ambulance towards the preserve on Lydia's insistence. He guided Lydia towards his cruiser and they too headed in that direction. Lydia texted the pack and received immediate reply from Liam and Malia stating that they were already on their way.

She closed her eyes and prayed for the boys to be alright, to hold on and that help was on its way.

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **I have already planned on how this story will end. If you have any additional ideas or would like to see something else, feel free to let me know.**

* * *

 **Your thoughts, opinions, suggestions and positive criticisms are welcome.**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

 **Special thanks to DrewSb, GFM and SamReid along with guest and Cynthia (guest) for your reviews. Also thanks to everyone who showed interest in this story by reviewing, following or favouriting it. You guys make my day :)**

* * *

Scott had Stiles in his arms when he reached the edge of the preserve and Stiles's jeep. He stumbled in relief when he spotted Liam heading towards him followed closely by Malia. Liam helped steady Scott while Malia effortlessly lifted Stiles in her arms. Scott protested, unwilling to give up his precious burden but agreed when his legs gave out and the only reason he was vertical was due to Liam's steady hold on him.

Malia lowered Stiles carefully on the ground and said, "Ambulance is on it's way along with the Sheriff and Lydia." The sound of sirens could be heard in distance, growing nearer with each passing second. Scott sat down along with Stiles and Malia. Stiles had lost consciousness again. He was still breathing though, but it was getting shallower as time passed by; his heartbeat was growing weaker. They had to hurry. Scott started to drain some of Stiles's pain to help him while simultaneously applying pressure to his bullet wound which had started bleeding again after he had used his spark.

"What happened Scott?" Liam asked finally.

"We were attacked by hunters. They...They shot us. They shot Stiles." Scott said tears shining in his eyes.

Malia growled, her eyes shining blue. "Did you kill them?"

"No. I couldn't. They trapped me in a mountain ash circle and shot me with wolfsbane bullets and they hurt Stiles and I couldn't do anything." Scott said reliving how helpless he felt just some time ago. "They left us to die and said that they would come back again to finish off my pack."

"I'll kill them before that." Malia said trying to get up and track the hunters scent.

"You won't be able to track them. They used a spell to hide themselves."

Malia growled but any further action was prevented by the arrival of the Sheriff, Lydia and the paramedics.

"Stiles! Oh God son." Noah Stilinski ran towards his son's unconscious form. Lydia joined the rest of the pack, tears in her eyes.

The next few minutes were a blur. The paramedics worked quickly, throwing stats at each other, inserting various machines and tubes, loading Stiles on a backboard and heading towards the hospital.

* * *

Scott does not know how he got here, but he's at the hospital, waiting outside of the operating theatre that Stiles was taken to. He does not know how much time has passed but when he blinks he finds his mom, in a nurse's uniform looking worriedly at him.

"Mom." His voice breaks and he hugs Melissa tightly and cries on her shoulder. "It's ok sweetie. Stiles is in good hands. The doctors are doing all they can. Everything will be alright." She guides Scott to a room where Dr. Deaton and Chris Argent are waiting for him.

Scott tells them both what had happened so far and he gives the names of the two hunters to Argent who tells him that the matter will be dealt with. After Chris takes their leave, Scott explains in as much detail as he could about how Stiles used his spark to save their lives.

Deaton examines Scott as says, "Stiles did an excellent job given the circumstances. He gave you both a fighting chance. I am however worried about what it must have done to his already injured body. Mr. Stilinski is a novice and this spell takes a lot out of you. Stiles managed to expel a lot of the poison out of your body, however, there is still some wolfsbane remaining in your system which is preventing you from healing completely." Deaton said pointing towards the slowly spreading black veins.

Scott looks dumbly at them. His body is numb, his mind is only concentrated on Stiles. He's not aware of the poison slowly spreading through his body again. He's not sure what to do. He wants this day and this nightmare to be over with. He wants to be besides his best friend and most importantly he wants to know that Stiles will be alright.

"Scott honey? Let Dr. Deaton help you." Melissa says when she sees the lost expression on her son.

Scott just nods. Deaton produces some wolfsbane from his pack and proceeds to burn them. He applies the ash to Scott's still unhealed wounds and watches as the skin binds itself and proceeds to heal itself. The poison leaving his body makes Scott's mind clearer. He heads back to his place outside of the operating theatre where Stiles was taken to. He sits in between the Sheriff and Lydia and waits for any news on Stiles's condition.

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **I am about to wrap this story. Just one or two more chapters to go. How serious do you want Stiles's condition to be?**

 **Your thoughts, opinions, suggestions and positive criticisms are welcome.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

 **Special thanks to GFM, VickyP, Tchrisev42, SamReid, SpenceSince1993 and orionastro along with guest for your reviews. Also thanks to everyone who showed interest in this story by reviewing, following or favouriting it. You guys make my day :)**

* * *

Scott does not know how long it's been since he last saw Stiles. It had been hours since Stiles had been whisked away into the operating room for emergency surgery. Scott had since then been visited by Doctor Deaton and Chris Argent. Chris had promised to look into the hunters who'd attacked him and Stiles and Dr. Deaton had looked over Scott's still injured body and helped him get rid of the wolfsbane in his system. Once Scott's body started healing, the fog surrounding his brain started lifting too. Scott had been pacing, unable to stay still in one place. His mind was running in thousand different directions at one time. His main focus however was Stiles. All he wanted was for the night to be over with and for Stiles to be alright.

* * *

The doctor came out finally and was immediately surrounded by the Sheriff, Scott and the pack.

"How's he?" the sheriff demanded

"He's alive..." The Sheriff slumped in relief. Scott steadied him, breathing freely for the first time in what felt forever.

"But?" the sheriff asked, knowing that was not all. Knowing his son as well as he did, he knew that Stiles won't take the easy way out.

"We managed to get his heart beating again once he was brought into the operating room; however during the surgery to remove the bullet embedded into his abdomen, Mr Stilinski...Stiles went into another cardiac arrest..."

"Another?" the sheriff interrupted, horrified.

"His heart stopped beating once when he was brought into the OR and once before the paramedics arrived?" the doctor asked looking for confirmation at Scott.

Scott nodded and said, "Yes. I performed CPR and he started breathing again."

The doctor nodded and said, "We managed to resuscitate him fairly quickly on both the occasions however we are worried about the effect, if any of the lack of oxygen to Stiles's brain. This condition is called Hypoxia. We won't know if there's any damage due to the sudden cut off of the oxygen and blood flow to his brain until he wakes up."

"Wakes up?" Scott asks worry clear in his voice.

"Stiles has yet to show signs of waking up however all the tests and scans that we performed show an acceptable report if not a satisfactory one."

"What about brain damage?" The Sheriff asked. He of all people knew how important Stiles's brain was to him. He knew how much his son relied on his brain, how smart his son was. The thought of him suffering any damage to the beautiful, brilliant brain of his was unnerving.

"There is a chance yes, but we won't know for sure until Stiles wakes up. The symptoms of brain hypoxia range from mild to severe. There could be temporary memory loss, reduced ability to move his body, difficulty in paying attention and in making sound and reasonable judgement. There could also be seizures, coma and brain death in extremely severe cases but we are cautiously hopeful that Stiles won't suffer any severe symptoms. His MRI, CT scan, EEG, ECG and Echocardiogram all showed signs of improvement and we are hopeful that Stiles will be alright at least in the long run. Now let me complete the report quickly so that you can see your son as soon as we are done. His abdomen wound will heal in four to six weeks. The bullet missed anything vital so he should make a full recovery there. He's lost a lot of blood and we're helping him regain it. He has a couple of cracked ribs and bruising in his chest area probably from the CPR that was performed on him. That too will heal in a couple of weeks. His head wound too should heal completely within a few days. Once Stiles regains consciousness, we'll see what our next step would be. Now before you go in there you should know that Stiles is in the ICU and is surrounded by various machines and equipments. It may look scary but they are there to help him. He's placed on a ventilator but it's only to help heal him quickly and to monitor that he's receiving sufficient oxygen. There are multiple IV's attached to him providing blood, nutrients and medication to him. There are also various machines monitoring his heart and other functions. Now if you have any questions feel free to contact me." The doctor said shaking Sheriff's hand. "Miss McCall will take you to visit Stiles now."

"Thank you so much Doctor." The Sheriff said sincerely.

Melissa came and guided the Sheriff and the rest of the kids towards the ICU and towards Stiles.

* * *

The sheriff entered Stiles's room. Even after he was given an idea of what to expect once he was allowed to see his son, the sheriff could never prepare himself to see Stiles like this. Stiles was too pale and too still. He was as pale as the bandages covering his abdomen. His kid was never still, not even in his sleep but here he was, as still as a log and that's unnatural. Stiles has so much energy. He's always doing something, thinking something and even when he's still, he's not completely still, fingers drumming, legs tapping, mind moving in thousand different directions. The tube breathing for Stiles draws attention to his face. He looks so young. His baby boy. His son. He should not be here.

"Stiles. Son. Wake up. Please." The sheriff breaks down holding his son's hand and falling in the chair next to the bed.

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **Medical details were googled and from various medical sites. If I got anything wrong let me know.**

 **I was thinking of writing multiple alternative endings to this fic based on your suggestions. What do you think?**

 **Your thoughts, opinions, suggestions and positive criticisms are welcome.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Alternate Ending 1

_**Chapter 8 - Alternate Ending 1**_

* * *

 **Special thanks to GFM and orionastro along with guest for your reviews. Also thanks to everyone who showed interest in this story by reviewing, following or favouriting it. You guys make my day :)**

* * *

It took three whole days for Stiles to show any signs of wakefulness. Those three days felt like an eternity to Scott. He was going out of his mind worrying about his best friend...his brother. He would stay by Stiles's side and drain his pain whenever he was allowed in the ICU. The ICU had strict rules about visitation but the Sheriff and his mom had pulled some strings to allow him to be able to visit Stiles. The ICU only allowed immediate family and that too for only short amounts of time but they managed to squeeze Scott in. Even when Scott wasn't in the ICU with Stiles, he never went farther than the hospital cafeteria. He spent most of the past three days being acquainted with the lobby, the nurses' station, the waiting area and the hospital corridors. He did not leave the hospital; not to shower, not to sleep. When he wasn't with Stiles, Scott was busy trying to reach Derek to know how he managed to save Cora so that he could do the same with Stiles if need arose or he was busy coordinating with Chris Argent and his pack in trying to track down the two wayward hunters and the witch responsible for their current predicament. It took almost two days but Scott finally managed to track down Derek on his phone. Derek explained the procedure of how he managed to save Cora by tapping into his Alpha spark to heal her. He warned Scott about the consequences of using his Alpha spark to heal somebody. He told him that it might not work at all and even if it did, Scott might lose his Alpha powers, maybe even his own life in trying to heal Stiles. Scott said that it was worth it, that he was alive today thanks to Stiles and that he would return the favour in an instant.

* * *

It thankfully never came to that. The doctors had promised them that even though Stiles is not showing any sign of returning to consciousness , his reports are showing improvements everyday. His body has been through so much already and it's just taking it's time to wake up. He promised that he would wake up soon.

And Stiles did wake up. It was a slow procedure. Very slow. The first time he showed any signs of wakefulness was on the third day in the ICU. It took two more days for Stiles to keep his eyes open for more than a few minutes at a time. The doctors had taken the ventilator off after Stiles had shown distress towards it. He still had an oxygen mask nearby if need arose. They moved Stiles to a private room where visitation rules were not so strict. The pack could visit him; Scott could stay with him without being thrown out.

The doctors had performed various tests after Stiles woke up to determine whether he suffered from hypoxia but so far all the tests came back negative much to the relief of everyone. They are hopeful that Stiles will make a full recovery barring further complications.

* * *

Scott was alone with Stiles in the hospital room when Stiles finally woke up from his nap. He was on too many drugs and pain meds making him groggy and sleepy.

"Hey Sleepy head." Scott said fondly

"Wha..." Stiles said groggily then further, "Scott!" with a smile on his face.

"Yeah buddy. You doing alright? Want anything? Water, pain meds? Should I call the doctor?"

"What no! Actually water would be good."

Scott jumps up at that, happy to help his friend. He helps Stiles drink some water.

"Thanks. Where's dad?" Stiles asks looking around. His dad and Scott have both been a constant presence whenever he opened his eyes.

"He got called off to work. Something unavoidable. He said he'd be back soon."

"So... when can I leave the hospital? It's really boring laying in the bed and sleeping all day long."

"You must have really hit your head hard if you think your dad is going to let you out of here before the doctor gives you an all clear." Scott said

"But I feel fine." Stiles whines trying to give Scott his own version of puppy dog eyes.

"That's not going to work with me." Scott chides, "You nearly died Stiles do you get that? We were this close to losing you." Scott said pointing to a sliver of space between his thumb and forefinger. Don't you ever do that to us ...ever again, you understand?" Scott's voice broke at the last few words and he breaks down unable to hold himself strong any longer; the last few days catching up to him.

Stiles looks up at the emotion in Scott's voice. There are tears in Scott's eyes. He beckons Scott towards him and he has an armful of a snotty, crying werewolf in an instant. Stiles lets Scott calm down in his arms, muttering reassurances in his ears, "its ok buddy. I'm ok, It's going to be alright, we are fine." over and over again until Scott calms down.

Finally after Scott calms down enough and sits down on the chair next to the bed, Stiles asks him, "you feeling alright?"

"Yeah! Better." Scott gives him a reassuring smile.

"So... what did I miss? What's happening with the hunters? Did we find them?"

"No, not yet. Chris is looking into it. We have their names and photos. We're also trying to track down the witch that gave them that spell. We'll be ready for them if they try to attack our pack again."

"Good. That's good. Dude I have another important question for you."

"Shoot" Scott says relaxing further into the relaxed scent coming off of Stiles.

"When was the last time you had a shower coz dude you reek." Stiles teases.

"I'll show you who reeks." Scott replies playfully and places his armpit near Stiles's nose.

"Dude gross!" Stiles bats him away and they both laugh happy to be together again.

* * *

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Two more alternate endings coming up for this one. Stay tuned and let me know which one you liked better.**

 **Your thoughts, opinions, suggestions and positive criticisms are welcome.**

 **If you have any prompts for me that you think I could do justice to, let me know.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 8 - Alternate Ending 2

_**Chapter 8 - Alternate Ending 2**_

* * *

 **Special thanks to GFM, SamReid and orionastro for your reviews. Also thanks to everyone who showed interest in this story by reviewing, following or favouriting it. You guys make my day :)**

* * *

Stiles's condition took a turn for the worse a few hours after his operation and his shift to the ICU. He suffered a seizure which the doctors had warned about when they suspected that he might suffer from hypoxia. The seizure caused too much strain on his already injured body and Stiles suffered another cardiac arrest as a result of it. They were able to get his heart beating again but unfortunately Stiles fell into a coma and he wasn't responding to any treatment. It's been two whole days since then and Stiles's condition is keeping on deteriorating. The doctors are trying their best but even they seem to have been giving up.

Scott was going out of his mind. He didn't know what to do? How he could be of help to Stiles? He wasn't allowed to see his best friend in the ICU after Stiles's condition worsened. Only immediate family. Who made such rules? Didn't they understand that Stiles was his brother? The sheriff was in no condition to help him; he was already worried for Stiles. His mom had tried and sneaked him in a couple of times but God! That wasn't enough! He wanted to be by Stiles's side continuously.

Finally after trying to reach Derek Hale for days, he answered Scott's call. He explained to Scott how he saved Cora. He told him how to channel his Alpha spark into healing somebody; how if it worked could lead to Scott losing his Alpha spark and saving Stiles's life or to Scott losing his and Stiles's lives if it didn't work out. Scott thanked him and headed in search of the Sheriff and his mom.

* * *

The sheriff and Melissa heard Scott out in what he wanted to do. They talked to Dr. Deaton as well. Stiles's condition was worsening. They had to do something.

"What if we give Stiles the bite?" Liam asked

"No." Were the immediate chorus from Scott, Sheriff, Malia and Lydia.

"He doesn't want it and I am not going to give it to him without his consent." Scott replied

"He might reject the bite. His bullet was also laced with wolfsbane and it might still be in his system. Humans reject bites when they come in contact with wolfsbane, mistletoe, mountain ash and other such things and Stiles is always in contact with one or other of them so there's a high chance that the bite won't take besides that I've never heard of a Spark being turned into a werewolf. You can't be one supernatural being if you're already another like Miss Martin here, she wasn't turned into a werewolf after being bitten because she was already a Banshee." Dr. Deaton said pointing towards Lydia.

"Would Stiles having wolfsbane in his system affect what Scott wants to try?"

"Maybe. There's no way to tell." Deaton answers.

"But Cora was poisoned with mistletoe and Derek still managed to save her." Scott says.

"Yes but Cora's a werewolf and Stiles is a human. Supernatural elements affect both humans and werewolves differently. It might be possible that you may be able to save Stiles without losing your Alpha spark. Since humans aren't as strong as werewolves, you may be able to save Stiles without using your entire Alpha spark. A werewolf healing another werewolf may require more power as compared to a werewolf healing a human. It might even happen that the wolfsbane in Stiles's system may prevent you from healing him completely and you won't be able to give him the bite as he would definitely reject it."

"I don't care if I keep being an Alpha or not. I just want to save Stiles. He has to pull through this. I don't know what I would do without him. I've already lost Allison and Kira, I can't lose him too; my wolf can't lose Stiles. I'm afraid another loss like that would make him unstable and he may go feral. I can't survive without Stiles, knowing that he sacrificed himself for me and I did nothing to help him even though there was something that I could do to help. I can't lose my best friend...can't lose my brother." Scott sobbed and was pulled into a bone crushing hug by the Sheriff who himself shared sentiments similar to Scott's.

* * *

Stiles's condition was worsening. The doctors were giving up hope of him surviving through the night much less of him making recovery. They pulled the sheriff aside and told him of Stiles's chances of survival and told him that he should be prepared for the worst and say his goodbyes and asked him if there was anyone else that he would like to call. The sheriff replied that there was no one else and that everyone that loved and cared for his son was already in the waiting room.

Noah told everyone what the doctor had told him. He agreed to try what Scott was asking him to. He had to do everything in his power to save his only child, his Stiles, his Mieczyslaw. He even went so far as to consider the bite for Stiles if what Scott wanted to try did not work out. He was not ready to lose his son yet.

* * *

Scott entered the ICU along with the sheriff and his mom. He sat besides his friend who was covered from head to toe in various equipments and machineries monitoring him. He had multiple tubes feeding various nutrients and blood and oxygen to him. He was covered in a flimsy hospital gown. Stiles was as pale and sickly as the bandages wrapped across his abdomen and torso. Scott took Stiles's hand that was not covered in tubes and needles into his hand. He took a deep breath and concentrated on his Alpha spark and guided it to take Stiles's pain away and to heal him. He started taking his pain away continuously not stopping like he usually would. His eyes started glowing red as his Alpha spark started a fight with the remnants of the wolfsbane in Stiles's system. His wolf could also feel mountain ash, mistletoe and other supernatural elements which Stiles was constantly in contact with, trying to block him and prevent him from healing his friend. Scott remained persistent and so did his wolf. He continued to try even when he could feel himself failing; continued even when he heard the machines beeping (his mom had done something so that the nurses' station and the doctors could not hear it and come rushing in immediately. They would come when Melissa rang the call button.); continued even when Stiles heart started slowing down and finally stopped beating. He continued until his wolf felt the loss of connection to the one constant that has been with him from the start. His wolf howled in pain and loss when he finally let go of his friend's hand. He looked around to see the sheriff and his mom crying and breaking down, looked at his best friend one last time before he ran away, never to be seen again.

* * *

A huge beautiful wolf with red eyes was seen a few days later at Stiles's funeral but when the rest of the pack and Noah and Melissa tried to approach, he ran away snarling.

* * *

Nobody had any news of Scott for days after that until Liam's eyes turned red and he became the Alpha. They found out from Chris that the two hunters and the witch that attacked Scott and Stiles were dead. The hunters shot multiple wolfsbane bullets but Scott managed to survive long enough to kill the three of them. He had exacted his revenge.

* * *

Everyone mourned the loss of the two friends, the two brothers who sacrificed themselves to save the other. They would forever be in the hearts of their loved ones and be remembered for their friendship and their bond and their love for each other.

* * *

 **The End.**

* * *

 **One more alternate ending coming up for this one. Stay tuned and let me know which one you liked better.**

 **Your thoughts, opinions, suggestions and positive criticisms are welcome.**

 **If you have any prompts for me that you think I could do justice to, let me know.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 8 - Alternate Ending 3

_**Chapter 8 - Alternate Ending 3**_

* * *

 **Special thanks to GFM, SamReid and Lovedk for your reviews. Also thanks to everyone who showed interest in this story by reviewing, following or favouriting it. You guys make my day :)**

* * *

 **If you guys read Chapter 8 -** **Alternate Ending 2, you can skip the stuff written in Bold and Italics below as it was copied from the previous chapter and move below to the last few chapter after the "***" sign. For the rest of you guys, enjoy.**

* * *

 ** _Stiles's condition took a turn for the worse a few hours after his operation and his shift to the ICU. He suffered a seizure which the doctors had warned about when they suspected that he might suffer from hypoxia. The seizure caused too much strain on his already injured body and Stiles suffered another cardiac arrest as a result of it. They were able to get his heart beating again but unfortunately Stiles fell into a coma and he wasn't responding to any treatment. It's been two whole days since then and Stiles's condition is keeping on deteriorating. The doctors are trying their best but even they seem to have been giving up._**

 ** _Scott was going out of his mind. He didn't know what to do? How he could be of help to Stiles? He wasn't allowed to see his best friend in the ICU after Stiles's condition worsened. Only immediate family. Who made such rules? Didn't they understand that Stiles was his brother? The sheriff was in no condition to help him; he was already worried for Stiles. His mom had tried and sneaked him in a couple of times but God! That wasn't enough! He wanted to be by Stiles's side continuously._**

 ** _Finally after trying to reach Derek Hale for days, he answered Scott's call. He explained to Scott how he saved Cora. He told him how to channel his Alpha spark into healing somebody; how if it worked could lead to Scott losing his Alpha spark and saving Stiles's life or to Scott losing his and Stiles's lives if it didn't work out. Scott thanked him and headed in search of the Sheriff and his mom._**

 ** _The sheriff and Melissa heard Scott out in what he wanted to do. They talked to Dr. Deaton as well. Stiles's condition was worsening. They had to do something._**

" ** _What if we give Stiles the bite?" Liam asked_**

" ** _No." Were the immediate chorus from Scott, Sheriff, Malia and Lydia._**

" ** _He doesn't want it and I am not going to give it to him without his consent." Scott replied_**

" ** _He might reject the bite. His bullet was also laced with wolfsbane and it might still be in his system. Humans reject bites when they come in contact with wolfsbane, mistletoe, mountain ash and other such things and Stiles is always in contact with one or other of them so there's a high chance that the bite won't take besides that I've never heard of a Spark being turned into a werewolf. You can't be one supernatural being if you're already another like Miss Martin here, she wasn't turned into a werewolf after being bitten because she was already a Banshee." Dr. Deaton said pointing towards Lydia._**

" ** _Would Stiles having wolfsbane in his system affect what Scott wants to try?"_**

" ** _Maybe. There's no way to tell." Deaton answers._**

" ** _But Cora was poisoned with mistletoe and Derek still managed to save her." Scott says._**

" ** _Yes but Cora's a werewolf and Stiles is a human. Supernatural elements affect both humans and werewolves differently. It might be possible that you may be able to save Stiles without losing your Alpha spark. Since humans aren't as strong as werewolves, you may be able to save Stiles without using your entire Alpha spark. A werewolf healing another werewolf may require more power as compared to a werewolf healing a human. It might even happen that the wolfsbane in Stiles's system may prevent you from healing him completely and you won't be able to give him the bite as he would definitely reject it."_**

" ** _I don't care if I keep being an Alpha or not. I just want to save Stiles. He has to pull through this. I don't know what I would do without him. I've already lost Allison and Kira, I can't lose him too; my wolf can't lose Stiles. I'm afraid another loss like that would make him unstable and he may go feral. I can't survive without Stiles, knowing that he sacrificed himself for me and I did nothing to help him even though there was something that I could do to help. I can't lose my best friend...can't lose my brother." Scott sobbed and was pulled into a bone crushing hug by the Sheriff who himself shared sentiments similar to Scott's._**

 ** _Stiles's condition was worsening. The doctors were giving up hope of him surviving through the night much less of him making recovery. They pulled the sheriff aside and told him of Stiles's chances of survival and told him that he should be prepared for the worst and say his goodbyes and asked him if there was anyone else that he would like to call. The sheriff replied that there was no one else and that everyone that loved and cared for his son was already in the waiting room._**

 ** _Noah told everyone what the doctor had told him. He agreed to try what Scott was asking him to. He had to do everything in his power to save his only child, his Stiles, his Mieczyslaw. He even went so far as to consider the bite for Stiles if what Scott wanted to try did not work out. He was not ready to lose his son yet._**

 ** _Scott entered the ICU along with the sheriff and his mom. He sat besides his friend who was covered from head to toe in various equipments and machineries monitoring him. He had multiple tubes feeding various nutrients and blood and oxygen to him. He was covered in a flimsy hospital gown. Stiles was as pale and sickly as the bandages wrapped across his abdomen and torso. Scott took Stiles's hand that was not covered in tubes and needles into his hand. He took a deep breath and concentrated on his Alpha spark and guided it to take Stiles's pain away and to heal him. He started taking his pain away continuously not stopping like he usually would. His eyes started glowing red as his Alpha spark started a fight with the remnants of the wolfsbane in Stiles's system. His wolf could also feel mountain ash, mistletoe and other supernatural elements which Stiles was constantly in contact with, trying to block him and prevent him from healing his friend._**

* * *

 ** _"***"_**

* * *

Scott remained persistent and so did his wolf. He continued to try and take as much pain as he could while fighting with the wolfsbane and other supernatural elements in Stiles's system. He was having a hard time taking so much pain away. He'd taken other's pain away multiple times but never in this much quantity. Every instinct told him to let go, to not endure but he persisted and so did his wolf. Finally something happened that gave him hope. His Alpha spark found a way to communicate with Stiles's magical spark and they started to work in unison to the common goal of helping heal Stiles. Scott's eyes were red and his veins were black. Stiles's breathing eased and some colour returned to his pallid face, his features showed a little less distress and the various equipments and machines surrounding him recorded the change.

"His vitals are improving." Scott heard his mom say as he continued with what he was doing. He could feel his best friend's body healing. He concentrated on healing the internal injuries first. He guided his Alpha spark towards the most serious injury first and healed it with the help of Stiles's spark. When most of the major wounds were healed from the inside he started to concentrate on healing Stiles from the outside. He was however stopped from doing so when the hand he was holding started to squeeze back. That got his attention and Scott snapped his eyes first towards Stiles's hand that he was holding into his own which in fact was squeezing back, and next towards Stiles's face so quickly that it gave him a whiplash. Stiles's eyes were open. His friend was looking at him. He looked much better than when he started healing him.

"Stiles!" Scott said with tears of relief in his eyes. "Stiles, you're awake." Scott said with awe.

Noah too came towards Stiles and kissed his forehead. He too had tears of joy in his eyes.

Melissa checked his vitals once again and said that she was getting Stiles's doctor for him.

The doctor checked Stiles over. He ran a multitude of tests and finally gave the good news that Stiles was going to be fine.

"It's a miracle. I don't know what else to say. He's going to be fine Mr. Stilinski, your son is going to be just fine." The doctor said.

Noah thanked the doctor profusely and went to his son's room.

Scott was obviously there talking to Stiles's sleeping form, whose breathing tube was now removed making his face visible. His son looked so young and frail and innocent but he would take this any day compared to the deathly figure laying in the hospital bed just a few hours earlier. Noah checked over his son and found that he was in fact sleeping. He grabbed Scott and pulled him in a bone crushing hug thanking him for what he did for Stiles. "Thank you so much Scott. What you did for Stiles... I am so grateful to you. Son you saved his life. Thank you Scott, thank you so much."

"He saved my life first," Scott said still in the sheriff's arms. "He's in this mess because of me and anyway, there's nothing, NOTHING that I won't do for him. He's Stiles, he's my best friend... my brother and I would do anything in my power to save him, to protect him."

"Anything for my brother." Scott declared solemnly.

"Anything for my brother." replied Stiles from the bed that he was laying in with a smile on his face.

* * *

Stiles quickly got better after that. He demanded Scott to show him his eyes. They were still an Alpha red much to Stiles's relief. He did not want his friend to lose his powers, not on his account. Scott disagreed but obliged Stiles anyway. Deaton had heard how Stiles's spark had helped Scott's Alpha spark to heal him. He concluded that Scott was still the Alpha thanks to Stiles and his spark who helped share the burden of healing Stiles.

They took care of the hunters and the witch helping them with the help of Chris Argent.

Things returned back to normal or as normal as can be expected in Beacon Hills after that. Scott and Stiles continued to save each other and the others around them.

* * *

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Soooo...which ending did you liked better? Please let me know.**

 **I was thinking of doing one last ending where Scott gives Stiles the bite. What do you think should happen? Should Stiles become a werewolf or should the wolfsbane in his system kill him, leaving Scott guilty and devastated. Let me know.**

* * *

 **Your thoughts, opinions, suggestions and positive criticisms are welcome.**

 **If you have any prompts for me that you think I could do justice to, let me know.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	11. chapter 8 - alternate ending 4

**_Chapter 11 - Alternate Ending 4_**

 _If you guys read Chapter 8 - Alternate Ending 2, you can skip the stuff written in Bold below as it was copied from the previous chapter and move below to the last few paragraphs after the "*" sign. For the rest of you guys, enjoy._

 **Stiles's condition took a turn for the worse a few hours after his operation and his shift to the ICU. He suffered a seizure which the doctors had warned about when they suspected that he might suffer from hypoxia. The seizure caused too much s** **train on his already injured body and Stiles suffered another cardiac arrest as a result of it. They were able to get his heart beating again but unfortunately Stiles fell into a coma and he wasn't responding to any treatment. It's been two whole days since then and Stiles's condition is keeping on deteriorating. The doctors are trying their best but even they seem to have been giving up.** **Scott was going out of his mind. He didn't know what to do? How he could be of help to Stiles? He wasn't allowed to see his best friend in the ICU after Stiles's condition worsened. Only immediate family. Who made such rules? Didn't they understand that Stiles was his brother? The sheriff was in no condition to help him; he was already worried for Stiles. His mom had tried and sneaked him in a couple of times but God! That wasn't enough! He wanted to be by Stiles's side continuously.** **Finally after trying to reach Derek Hale for days, he answered Scott's call. He explained to Scott how he saved Cora. He told him how to channel his Alpha spark into healing somebody; how if it worked could l** **ead to Scott losing his Alpha spark and saving Stiles's life or to Scott losing his and Stiles's lives if it didn't work out. Scott thanked him and headed in search of the Sheriff and his mom.** **The sheriff and Melissa heard Scott out in what he wanted to do. They talked to Dr. Deaton as well. Stiles's condition was worsening. They had to do something.** **"What if we give Stiles the bite?" Liam asked** **"No." Were the immediate chorus from Scott, Sheriff, Malia and Lydia.** **"He doesn't want it and I am not going to give it to him without his consent." Scott replied** **"He might reject the bite. His bullet was also laced with wolfsbane and it might still be in his system. Humans reject bites when they come in contact with wolfsbane, mistletoe, mountain ash and other such things and Stiles is always in contact with one or other of them so there's a high chance that the bite won't take besides that I've never heard of a Spark being turned into a werewolf. You can't be one supernatural being if you're already another like Miss Martin here, she wasn't turned into a werewolf after being bitten because she was already a Banshee." Dr. Deaton said pointing towards Lydia.** **"Would Stiles having wolfsbane in his system affect what Scott wants to try?"** **"Maybe. There's no way to tell." Deaton answers.** **"But Cora was poisoned with mistletoe and Derek still managed to save her." Scott says.** **"Yes but Cora's a werewolf and Stiles is a human. Supernatural elements affect both humans and werewolves differently. It might be possible that you may be able to save Stiles without losing your Alpha spark. Since humans aren't as strong as werewolves, you may be able to save Stiles without using your entire Alpha spark. A werewolf healing another werewolf may require more power as compared to a werewolf healing a human. It might even happen that the wolfsbane in Stiles's system may prevent you from healing him completely and you won't be able to give him the bite as he would definitely reject it."**

 **"I don't care if I keep being an Alpha or not. I just want to save Stiles. He has to pull through this. I don't know what I would do without him. I've already lost Allison and Kira, I can't lose him too; my wolf can't lose Stiles. I'm afraid another loss like that would make him unstable and he may go feral. I can't survive without Stiles, knowing that he sacrificed himself for me and I did nothing to help him even though there was something that I could do to help. I can't lose my best friend...can't lose my brother." Scott sobbed and was pulled into a bone crushing hug by the Sheriff who himself shared sentiments similar to Scott's.** **Stiles's condition was worsening. The doctors were giving up hope of him surviving through the night much less of him making recovery. They pulled the sheriff aside and told him of Stiles's chances of survival and told him that he should be prepared for the worst and say his goodbyes and asked him if there was anyone else that he would like to call. The sheriff replied that there was no one else and that everyone that loved and cared for his son was already in the waiting room.** **Noah told everyone what the doctor had told him. He agreed to try what Scott was asking him to. He had to do everything in his power to save his only child, his Stiles, his Mieczyslaw. He even went so far as to consider the bite for Stiles if what Scott wanted to try did not work out. He was not ready to lose his son yet.** **Scott entered the ICU along with the sheriff and his mom. He sat besides his friend who was covered from head to toe in various equipments and machineries monitoring him. He had multiple tubes feeding various nutrients and blood and oxygen to him. He was covered in a flimsy hospital gown. Stiles was as pale and sickly as the bandages wrapped across his abdomen and torso. Scott took Stiles's hand that was not covered in tubes and needles into his hand. He took a deep breath and concentrated on his Alpha spark and guided it to take Stiles's pain away and to heal him. He started taking his pain away continuously not stopping like he usually would. His eyes started glowing red as his Alpha spark started a fight with the remnants of the wolfsbane in Stiles's system. His wolf could also feel mountain ash, mistletoe and other supernatural elements which Stiles was constantly in contact with, trying to block him and prevent him from healing his friend. Scott remained persistent and so did his wolf. He continued to try even when he could feel himself failing; continued even when he heard the machines beeping (his mom had done something so that the nurses' station and the doctors could not hear it and come rushing in immediately. They woul** **d come when Melissa rang the call button.); continued even when Stiles heart started slowing down.**

When he started losing his connection to Stiles and felt his friend's breathing get shallower by the second, he did the only thing that he could now, a last ditch attempt to save his friend. If he can't save his friend like Derek managed to save Cora then he would do the only thing that he could, he would give Stiles the bite while he was still breathing...before it was too late to even attempt this. He would give Stiles the bite and face the consequences later. He knows that Stiles did not want to become a werewolf but he would convince his friend that being alive was more important. He would ask for his forgiveness once Stiles was alive and well instead of dying. His friend being a werewolf and alive was far more agreeable to him than him being a human and dead.

Scott leaned forward and bit down on his friend's tender wrist.

Nothing happened.

Stiles continued to skip his heart beats and his breathing continued to get shallower by the second.

Scott could not accept that.

He bit down again and again until the Sheriff and his mom had to physically pull him away.

Just when they were about to lose hope, Stiles finally started showing improvement. His heart rate showed signs of improvement and his breathing got steadier.

Melissa checked Stiles over before giving a cautious smile to both the men. She bandaged up Stiles's now bitten wrist and put it under the sheet covering him before giving a call to the doctor. The doctor checked Stiles over and agreed with Melissa's assessment that Stiles was showing signs of improvement. He ordered further tests and said that this was a good sign.

Stiles improved over the next couple of hours. When he finally opened his eyes, he knew that something was different. He could hear the pack even though he knew that they were not in the room currently. He could also without turning know that Scott was in the room. He could feel Scott like there was a bond between then. Scott's scent, though admittedly reeking was soothing to him like it was never before. In that moment he finally figured out what was different. It was he who was different, he was a werewolf now and Scott was his alpha.

"Dude, you reek." Were the first words out of Stiles's mouth. Scott was waiting patiently in Stiles's hospital room, waiting for his friend to finally open his eyes. He had sent the sheriff outside not knowing how Stiles would react the first time he found out that he was a werewolf.

Stiles's words bought a smile to his face. He had missed his friend so damn much.

"You're not faring there any better buddy.", was Scott's automatic reply.

Scott came near the bed and touched Stiles's hand. They could immediately feel the connection, now stronger through touch.

"So I'm a werewolf now?" Stiles knew the answer but he still had to ask. He could feel his inner wolf lying contentedly, purring happy in the presence of his alpha and his anchor.

"Yes." Scott replies simply. He could already feel that something was different between his and Stiles bond. He had bitten Liam before but the connection he feels to Stiles is somehow different... better. He could already feel his inner wolf more content than it has been in a long time. Stiles too seemed more in control than any newly bitten wolf.

"I'm sorry Stiles." Scott says still holding Stiles's hand. "there was no other way. I know that you didn't want the bite but it was the only way to save you. The doctors tried everything and they were giving up hope and I even tried to heal you with my Alpha Spark like Derek did with Cora but it didn't work."

" you did what?" Stiles interrupts. "Scott, you could have died too or you could have lost your alpha powers."

" like I care about that. I don't mind losing the alpha powers if it means that I could save my pack... that I could save You."

Stiles eyes glowed yellow feeling his alpha's distress.

"Stiles, your eyes." Scott said in amazement. He was even more amazed when Stiles managed to change them back into his usual honey brown. "awesome control there buddy." Scott said feeling proud of his friend.

Stiles smiled at that. He tried to summon his claws next and retract them. They did as he willed them to. Stiles's wolf has discovered his anchor in his Alpha ... his best friend... his brother and it was helping him adapt to this new change at a much faster rate.

The sheriff's scent distracted Stiles from his inspection. The scent of his dad represented home and comfort even to the wolf and Stiles smiled happily, glad to have his dad by his side. They talked happily for some time, Stiles even showing his eyes and claws to his dad at his insistence. The sheriff noticed that Stiles was far less clumsy and more in control of his body as a werewolf than he ever was as a human. It was early to say but he even seemed more happier this way. Being a werewolf suited his son. At any rate he was just glad to have him back alive and well.

They later that day got Stiles out of the hospital against the doctor's advice. Stiles's miracle recovery was raising far too many questions as it is.

Stiles was happy to leave the hospital and the terrible smells surrounding it and all the noise of the hundreds of people and machines in it. His newly turned nose and ears could not take any more and were glad when he was brought back into the relative peace of his home with his family and his pack.

They took care of the hunters and the witch helping them with the help of Chris Argent.

Things returned back to normal or as normal as can be expected in Beacon Hills after that. Scott and Stiles continued to save each other and the others around them.

 **The** **End**.


End file.
